


Convergence

by Overcast_Alpha



Series: Convergence Trilogy [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Also Kingpin and Doc Ock are dead in Miles’ universe, Also im going to be editing this so many times, Also thanks for the kudos, Also why the fuck are there so many Peters, F/F, F/M, Im tired, M/M, Tbh i started writing this before i watched into the spiderverse XD, Team as Family, Why the fuck do i have so many rare ships, and bookmarks, and subscriptions, i wrote this late at night, idk how long it will be, im sorry, it feels my motivation, just to clear that all up, might be, please comment, there might be a major plot twist, will be a series tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overcast_Alpha/pseuds/Overcast_Alpha
Summary: Miles Morales thought everything was safe ever since the battle with Kingpin was over. That was until a portal popped out of nowhere, and he finds himself in another universe. Thankfully, he has his Spider Fam with him in this new universe. Along with another Peter Parker, of course.But not all seems well as Doctor Ock is still alive in the universe Miles and his spider family had stumbled upon.Can they help save the universe, or will it be destroyed?New update schedule: Friday’s





	1. This is a gift, it comes with a price

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’ve just created a tumblr blog where you can ask me questions and get to know me better!
> 
> alphaovercast or OvercastAlpha is my blog! 
> 
> Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles Morales finds a portal to amother dimension while on patrol, and happens to get a new enemy by the name Vulture.  
> Tis a bit of a short chapter- will be a lot longer though!  
> “This is a gift, it comes with a price.”  
> Also Miles is me in a nutshell XD.  
> Yes the other spiders show up in the next chapter. Including the Ultimate Spider-man since I love that version.  
> Yes, i know this is so far shit. Had to write it all on the iPad... smh  
> There will be more of a plot forming i promise

Chapter1This is a gift, it comes with a price

“Let’s do this one last time:  
“My name is Miles Morales. I’ve lived a normal life up until I got bitten by a radioactive spider. With new power, I’ve managed to save my universe and many others. And with this new life- I was able to fall in love. Found people more like me; all different, but all good.”

——-

  
Miles was standing at the top of the rooftop, wearing his black and red spidersuit. It was in the dark of night, and he could see all the bright lights throughout his city. His New York.

  
He crouched down, breathing softly, right at the edge of the rooftop.

  
His eyes spotted an alleyway next to the short building he was standing on top of.

 

That’s when he heard the voices coming from that same alleyway.

 

Miles jumped from the rooftop onto the ground, which he landed perfectly on, and decided to go invisible.

 

Even though he was invisible, he still found himself hiding behind a trash can. Great.

 

Miles then noticed dark figures in the alley way, who all seemed to group up next to each other.

 

“What is it, Vulture?” Asked a tall, slim man that Miles barley see.

 

“As you all know- Kingpin is dead, so is Prowler, and as far as we know, so is Doctor Octopus.” Replied a man, and as Miles took another glance at the said man, he noticed that the man had… robotic like wings shown on his back?

 

“And I think that I should be able to be in charge of continuing the plan that those spiders… destroyed.” Vulture continued.

 

Okay, so he so happened to be another crazed lunatic he needed to deal with, Miles cursed to himself.

 

Beep beep! Miles’ phone started to ring, ruining his chance of surprise.

 

Vulture and the others turned their backs towards where Miles hid.

 

_Don’t go visible!_

 

“Go search the area, you fools!” Vulture orders, causing the men to move around a lot to find out where the intruder is.

 

 _I need to go, I need to warn the other spiders!_ Even if Miles had yet to see them in months.

 

Miles quickly fled the scene, before shortly after finding something that was wrong.

 

Miles stopped, and gasped as he saw an open portal connected to the back of a building that probably leads to another dimension.

 

Miles also heard faint shouts nearby of a,”I heard footsteps around here! C’mon!”

 

That was at that moment when Miles felt himself go visible.

 

Damn it.

 

And, Miles just decided to screw it and jumped through.


	2. Stay up on that rise, and never come down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and Gwen run into each other. They have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. The other spiders will show im the next chapter. Everyone is confusedTM
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, subscriptions, ans bookmarks!
> 
> Love you all !

Chapter 2Stay up on that rise, and never come down  
——-  
When Miles hopped out of the portal, he saw darkness. Miles turned around, and as he did the portal vanished.

Fantastic, Miles thought sarcastically.

Now there was no way to get out.

Miles took a minute to study his surroundings.

Once again, he stood in an alley way like he did before.

He noticed a dark dumpster towards the end of the alley way as well.

Like the one he tried to hid behind before he stumbled in this mess.

Where was he? Was this his dimension?

Nope. Miles scratched that one off the list of possible choices.

Well. Maybe he should try to find out if there is at least another Spider-man here.

Or Spider-women, Miles chuckled a bit at that thought.

Wait. Does his parents know he’s gone? Miles leaned back against the alley wall, pondering on his thoughts.

Oh- he was getting in so much trouble when he gets home.

He also couldn’t help but miss his family and friends already.

There was only one good thing that’s happened, and that’s the fact that no one noticed him here.

Miles took a glance at the street across from the alley way, filled with grocery stores of all sorts.

Miles then realized that he is probably still in New York.

“Boo.” Miles jumped up slightly as someone walked up next to him. Why hasn’t his spidey sense, sense anything?

Miles then took a moment to realize it was Gwen Stacy, in her white and pink spider costume.

Miles took a sigh of relief, and immediately hugged her.

Gwen chuckled before saying,”Yeah. Hey to you to, I guess.”

“What are you doing here?” Miles asks before pulling away from the hug.

Gwen stay stilled for a moment, before answering,”Dunno, to be honest. Was busy fighting some crime before this portal showed up. I decided to jump through it without second thought, and here I am. What about you?”

Miles grinned a bit. “Ye p, same thing happened exactly to me. Except I was running from this terrifying guy named Vulture. Who by the way- works, I mean worked, for Kingpin?”

Gwen frowned. “Works for Kingpin? Isn’t he, you know, dead? Along with Prowler and Do—“

“Doc Ock,” Miles finished, and Gwen nods.

“Yeah he is, but this Vulture guy is serious about finishing up Kingpin’s failure. Says he can take control of the organization now.” Miles explained.

“Great... hey-want to jump on the rooftop over there, and see if we can explore these new surroundings more?” Gwen asked.

Miles blinked his eyes slowly. “Uh, yeah. Sure?”

“Cool,” Gwen says, before jumping and gripping onto the building wall next to them on their right side.

It was a simple red brick apartment building.

Miles did the same thing Gwen did, and they both successfully crawled up the medium sized apartment building.

As they reached the rooftop, they stood there for a few minutes.

Then Gwen points to a tall screen on a huge tv like platform down below a building across from them.

On the screen, a black and white haired man was pointing angrily at the screen, mentioning something about a “menace” attacking their city.

“Jesus,” Miles murmured. Gwen nodded in agreement.

Then, the man on the broadcast yelled out,”Spider-man is a menace and we will not tolerate him any longer...” 

It wa at that point when Miles decided to just not listen to the broadcast anymore. 

Next to him, Gwen sighed out of annoyance. “Wait- that guy thinks the Spider-Man here is a menace just for trying to save people?”

“Wasn’t listening, but did he have to call the Spider-Man here a menace? Just for causing some damage? I’m already hating this dimension if New York hates Spider-Man here.” Miles interjected, causing Gwen to push him lightly.

“Yeah. Same here, at least we know there is a Spider-Man here. We just have to figure out who he is. And if Aunt May is in this dimension as well,” Gwen adds.

“My bet is that his name is Peter Parker. It seems like the common name amongst us spiders.” Miles jokes, as he and Gwen started to get to the edge of the building, getting ready to sling to the next rooftop. 

Gwen looked up to Miles, and frowned,”Do you think the others are here, too?”

Before jumping, Miles shrugged his shoulders. 

Gwen muttered,”Fantastic, let’s hope they are.”

And then, they jumped.


	3. What's up, Danger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen and Miles run into Peter B. Mysteries are forming.

Chapter3 What’s up Danger?

Miles and Gwen had been swinging on and off rooftops for at least fifteen minutes, until they spotted another portal opening down yet another alley way from down below.

Miles and Gwen stopped, staying still and both took a glance at the new portal.

“What the...?” Miles asks, feeling a surge of panic, as he saw someone walk out of the portal.

“Wait. Is that... B?” Gwen asks, scratching her forehead. Miles shrugs.

“Could be. Wait- okay yeah, that’s definitely him. Is that a pizza slice in his hand?” Miles replies, chuckling at the fact that Peter B came through a portal successfully with a pizza slice.

Gwen laughs,”Only B would take a pizza slice with him when a portal pops out of nowhere.”

Miles crouches down. “Yo, we should totally jump scare him and see if he drops his pizza slice.”

Gwen follows his lead,”In 3...2..1 we pounce right in front of him-this will be great!”

When Miles looked down at the alley, he noticed B was looking up at him and Gwen.

B stared them down, before saying:”You guys are seriously loud. And even thinking of trying to scare me and make me drop my pizza slice is just cruel! Miles, dude, I thought I was a mentor to you. Unbelievable, you teenagers...”

Gwen chuckles, and so does Miles.

Miles then lands to the ground in front of B, and Gwen follows lead.

Miles looked up at B, giving him puppy eyes as he says,”Me and Gwen? Trying to scare some poor guy holding a pizza slice in their hand, just for fun? We would never do that!”

B and Gwen burst out laughing.

“Yeah right, anyway- what are you guys doing here?” B asks lightly, and began to chew on his pizza slice.

“We both managed to find and jump into a portal that teleported us here. The usual. What about you, B?” Gwen answers, giving B a nudge.

“Honestly? Same... what are the odds of us running into each other again?” B questions, finishing up his slice.

“Not at all likely?” Miles responds with a question. B nods his head. 

“You think that this is a trap?” Gwen asks B. 

“Yeah! Totally. I mean, a portal shows up outta no where, our spidey senses aren’t on, and we are in a different dimension that doesn’t belong to any of us. Gwen, this isn’t yours, right?” B exclaims, staring at Gwen waiting for an answer.

“Oh... yeah, this isn’t mine. And what was that about the spidey senses not working”?” Gwen askes B.

“Like, my spidey sense hadn’t even sensed this portal coming outta no where when I was just getting pizza. Did any of yours work?” B explained. 

Miles stayed silent, before murming,”Mine didn’t?”

Sighing, Gwen looked up to B and Miles. “Mine seems broken, as well.”

B snapped his fingers,”Look at us! Did anyone see anything suspicious before this portal showed up?”

Miles raises his hand. B glared at him,”You don’t need to raise your hand, Miles.”

“...oh, um, right. I actually ran into this guy named Vulture from my dimension, who worked for Kingpin, and wants to take control of his organization?” Miles told B. 

B looked up at Miles, frowning. “Why didn’t you tell us that, like, right away?”

“You never asked! And besides, Gwen and I had a plan to look for the Spider-Man in this dimension!” Miles informed B, with excitement in his tone.

“Great! And you coulda told me like, right before all of this,” B muttered.

“We never thought of an actual plan to find the Spider-Man here yet...” Gwen admits. B sighs at them.

“Well then- let’s go look-“ B began to say something, before something above cracked.

B, Gwen, and Miles stood up to see a figure crouching on top of the rooftop, and the person seemed to be watching them.

“You don’t have to look for me! I’m right here.” The figure hops off the roof, landing perfectly on the road in the alley way.

 

—-

That’s all for now, folks! Have a great day.  
The other Spides will show soon, I promise.

And the rest of Team Ultimate will as well.


	4. That’s The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles, Gwen, and B meet another Peter Parker, who’s also called Spider-Man. More chaos follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... idk when the rest of team ultimate will show up actually. Might be next chapter?
> 
> And holy crap, about 500 views? 29 kudos, 9bookmarks and like 5 subscriptions?!
> 
> Im surprised you guys are actually kinda enjoying this.
> 
> And I’m happy i got one positive comment. 
> 
> Comments fuel my motivation, along with Kudos, Hits, Subscriptions, and Bookmarks.
> 
> So thank you all!

Chapter4That’s The Way

 

“Uh, who are you, exactly?” Miles inquired, as the new figure hopped off the roof and onto the street way right in front of them.

The figure was wearing a red and blue spidersuit, similar to B’s.

“Wait... I have like, the exact same suit! Oh wait... I left it back in my dimension. But still- we have the exact same suit! This is the greatest thing that has happened to me so far with these weird parrallel dimensions!” B exclaimed, examining the new Spiderman’s suit.

“Yeah... uh, mind telling me about these “different dimensions?” The new Spiderman demanded, straightening themself up, as if preparing themself for any answer.

Miles hesitated, until Gwen steps in and stated,”My name is Gwen Stacy. I come from a separate dimension, in which I’m Spider-Woman. I’ve also seen my best friend, Peter Parker di-“ the new spiderman flinched as soon as she mentioned Peter.

Miles interrupted Gwen,”I’ma bet your name is Peter Parker. I mean, you seemed to flinch at the name, so...”

Gwen glared at Miles.

The new Spiderman sighed. “You better not be going around everywhere saying I’m Spiderman. Because uh, your right. I am Peter Parker, and SHIELD is so killing me when I get back...”

Gwen, Miles, and B tilted their heads in confusion at the name SHIELD.

B glared at Parker, narrowing his eyes as he started to lean against the building wall, while finishing up his pizza slice.

“What, you guys don’t have SHIELD where you come from...?” Parker muttered, and began pacing back and forth.

“No, I don’t at least. ALSO, how did you know where to find us?!” Miles exclaimed, as he came to the sudden realization that this new spiderman knew where to find them, and not saying how he did.

Parker stopped pacing, and scratched the back of his head. “Oh yeah! Well... there were sightings of two spider people suddenly roaming the city, and they just turned out to be you two,” Parker points at Miles and Gwen,”so SHIELD sent me to catch you guys for information. The rest of my team were apparently to busy to deal with you guys.”

“The rest of your team...?” Gwen asks, cocking her head in a confused tone.

Parker who leaned up against the alley way, crossed his arms. “Yeah... I’m actually team leader of this team we call Team Ultimate. There’s four other members of the team. White Tiger, Iron Fist, Powerman, and Nova- or as I like to call him, Buckethead.”

B coughed awkwardly.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise coming from Parker’s watch.

Parker looked over at it, and frowned. “There’s more of you?”

“Yeah? I don’t think I told you my name actually. I’m also Peter B Parker. I just get called PB, or B. That black and red Spiderman is Miles Morales,” B finishes and points to Miles.

Sighing, Parker lifted his gaze up. “Is there really a spider pig? An anime spider girl... and a black and white spiderman?”

Miles nods.

“Fantastic! Now my team and SHIELD will make fun of me for the rest of my life!” Paker groans.

The group forms closer to each other.

“Okay, so... where do you think we can find the other spiders?” Parker enquires, looking at the group.

B looked back up to him, saying,”Isn’t it obvious? We go to your Aunt May’s place.”

 

—————-

“You do know my Aunt May doesn’t even know about me being Spider-Man, right? And besides, she’s not here as well. I guess that’s a good thing... you know what-it doesn’t even matter if you guys tear my house apart. Since SHIELD has am exact copy of my house that they can just place down if it gets destroyed,” Parker rambles, as the four spiders jump from roof top to roof top, heading to Parker’s place.

Gwen sighs.

“What?” Parker mutters, and his watch went off again. “Crap- gotta take this call.”

Parker stops, and so do the other spiders.

Parker stares at his watch, and a face of a black guy missing his left eye appears.

B snorts.

“Uh... hey Fury?” Parker says, crouching down.

“Parker, what exactly are you doing? Why are there suddenly more of you?!” Fury angrily says.

Parker sighs,”That’s not exactly my fault and-“ another beeping sound occured,”and now Buckethead texted me... great. So like...-“ Parker scratched the back of his head,”er... these other spiders come from different dimensions, and I need to help them get back home?”

Miles facepalmed. “Good job there, Parker.”

“Was that another Spider? Hold up... we’re tracking your location right now.” Fury claimed.

Parker gulped.”You don’t need to, actually. Everything’s good here, uh, gotta respond to Buckethead’s messages, brb!”

And Parker hangs up on the call.

“So...was that someone from SHIELD?” B asks, trying to keep himself from laughing. “Clearly. That was Nick Fury, he’s a cofounder of SHIELD. SHIELD tracks people with superpowers that can help protect the world. They also manage to create highly advanced tech. SHIELD is dangerous if you get on their bad side. I was forced to join them to become Ultimate Spider-Man. And to become Ultimate, I was forced to join a team that annoys me all the time. There’s only one good thing- and that’s the fact I’m at least their leader.” Peter explains, checking his watch and frowned. Then he began to type something into it.

Gwen edged closer, and asked,”Wait- who’s Buckethead again and why are you texting them?

Parker groaned. “Buckethead is Nova, but he always has a way to piss me off most so I ended up just calling him Buckethead just because of how much he irritates me whenever I’m forced to work with him.”

B chuckles. “Sexual tension, perhaps?” Parker glares at him, scowling.

“No! You know what- let’s continue to go to May’s place. She’s only a couple blocks away.” Parker leaps off the edge of the roof top, landing onto a smaller building.

Miles nudges B, before following Parker.

Gwen laughs, as she leaped off last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost close to 600 hits? I’m honestly shocked, like thank you all!!!


	5. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the spider fam meet up.  
> I’m angry cause the last paragraph got formatted wrong and im trying to fix it lol

Chapter5 Dreaming 

“So... this is your Aunt May’s place?” Miles asks, as they stood outside the front door of the apartment.

“Yeah. It is,” Parker answers. 

“Cool,” B mutters, from behind Miles who edged close to Parker.

“You mind getting out of my personal space?” Parker mumbled, yawned, and grabbed his key out to open the front door of the 2-story apartment.

“Sorry,” Miles apologizes, jumping slightly as Parker opened the door.

The spider people walk in, and Parker immediately turns on the light switch at the front door they just went through.

“Nice home,” Gwen says, as she starts heading towards the couch that was in the living room they were in.

Parker nods before saying,”Thanks?”

Miles just shakes his head at Parker.

“Uh hey, can I go to the kitchen?” B asks, before heading to the kitchen.

Parker shrugs,”Do whatever you want, I guess.”

Then, they hear a knock on the door.

Parker hesitates. Before glaring at Gwen and Miles, as if asking, should he open the door?

They both nod.

Parker sighs, and head to the front door again.

“Okay.... you better not be a bad guy,” Parker whispers, and opened the door.

He had to admit, that he did not expect to see a cartoon spider pig, an anime girl, and a person who’s literally black and white?

“Uh....” Parker tilts his head, confused about what the three were doing here.

“Who are you?” The black man asks. 

Instead of answering his question, Parker mutters,”Where in the world did you three come from?...”

That’s when Miles comes up behind Parker, with an excited look on his face.

“That’s Spider Noir, Spider Ham, and Spidergirl, they are other different versions of Spider-man,” Miles explains, and allowed the three spiders to walk in the house.

“Oh wait, I think Fury mentioned you guys. Yeah okay- I remember now. You guys literally suck at trying to hide,” Parker points out, as he then laid on his couch.

“Is that B raiding your kitchen?” The anime girl asks, shaking her head.

“Sure, yeah,” Parker said, rubbing his forehead. The other spiders let out a sigh, when B finally comes out of the kitchen, with random food bars he found in there. “Dude, did you have to take all of them?” Parker groans, as B sat down on the couch, sitting besides Gwen. “Sure,” B said, opening up a bar wrapper and chewing on it,”There were no pizza here. Grabbing some bars were the next best thing.” “Okay, then. Uh, mind telling me what’s going on? How you guys all got here in the first place?” Parker finally questions, and sat on his couch. “Well,” Miles began, before B interrupts with a,”it’s a long story.” Meh I lost motivation too write a long chapter and i still dont know when other characters are gonna show yet Might edit later At least this is something tho


	6. Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker tries to understand whats going on. He fails, miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Long time no see. Its been like three months, oops. Got busy with sophomore exams... anyways... here’s a chap here with a cliffhanger for you all!
> 
> I will also be creating other stories for other fandoms you guys should keep an eye out for them :).

Chapter6|Friction

“So, let me get this straight,” Parker began, crossing his arms. “There are more of you? Us?”

“Yep!” Ham says, popping the ‘p’. 

Parker sighs, before laying down on his couch.

“I can’t believe this. Parallel universes are real! This is to much to think about!” Parker rambles on, causing everyone else in the room to sigh in unison.

“What?” Parker asks. 

B shakes his head, and pressed his arm on his forehead, sighing. “Look, we need to figure out how to get home, to our universes.”

“He’s right. We all need to get back to our homes,” Noir agrees, tilting his hat.

“Okay- but- SHIELD is still after you guys, and you guys apparently need some... portal device thingy to get home?” Parker rambles.

“Are you always like this?” Gwen asks, raising an eyebrow.

“No!” Parker interjects. “This... is just very strange, and impossible! Hah... I can hardly comprehend this. The rest of my teammates are going to think I’m crazy... and... Aunt May...”

B and Noir perk up, hearing Aunt May’s name.

“Aunt May? Does she know your Spider-Man?” Noir questions, glaring at Parker.

“Yes... no. No she um, doesn’t, actually.” Parker sheepishly says.

“So... where will we sleep?” Miles asks Parker.

“Uh...” Before Parker says anything, Gwen calls out,”I get the couch!”

“Hey!!” Miles shouts back at Gwen.

“Look. I have a guest bed room you guys can share upstairs, someone can take a couch down here...” Parker offers.

“I get the bedroom!” B calls out, rushing up the stairs to the rooms.

Parker facepalms.

“I will sleep on the floor,” Peni offers. Noir glares at her. 

“You take that extra small couch that Parker has. I’ll sleep on the floor.” Noir says, in a rough tone.

Before Peni can respond, a flash of white came from out of the windows.

——-

 

Where did the flash of white come from? Any ideas? ;) 

Thanks so much for all the kudos and subscriptions! 

I promise to upload more now haha.


	7. Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m explaining my absence and what projects i will be working on etc. also adding random facts about me

Hey there! I had been absent for quite a bit due to final exams for sophomore year. Sophomore year just ended and now since it’s summer, I will be updating and creating a lot more fanfictions! For several different fandoms haha.

 

I am working on a Twilight fanfic, South Park fanfic, and on this fanfiction. Yikes.

ALSO. Here’s some random info about me!

Sun Sign: Capricorn  
Rising Sign: Aquarius (lol no wonder i believe in aliens, and the supernatural)  
Moon Sign: Libra

Fav Food: COOKIES. preferably oreo cookies  
Fav Band: Twenty One Pilots  
Fav Book: Man From Taured Fav Movie: MARVEL ENDGAmE. That ending fight left me shook

Fav Games: Overwatch, Team Fortress 2, Marvel Future Fight, Marvel Contest of Champions, DC Injustice  
Fav Shows: Teen Wolf, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, and Supernatural

I live in the United States.  
I live in Michigan  
I wanna move to Texas when I grow up and get enough money

You guys can introduce yourselves to if u want idk im bored? Next chap will be up by the end of the week!!! 

Heres a link to my youtube channel which i will post on a lot. 

https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCEK4w9fOnxrvCKtLyaCLDww


	8. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter sorry but next will come quickly
> 
> Had to write on kindle oof

When the white flash appeared out of no where, each and every spider hero froze in place.

"What is going on?!" Miles exclaimed, clearly frightened by the sudden flash.

Parker sighs. "It's SHIELD. They knew where you guys went. I... Told them to come here. I'm sorry," He explains, in a solemn tone.

"Why did you tell them that we were here? Don't you trust us?" Gwen angrily says.

"They are going to handle the situation from here on out," Parker tells the others .

They heard someone rushing down the stairs, and it turns out to be PB.

"What's happening?" PB spoke, confused.

Then, the front door was pushed open with force.

They became face to face with some guys holding weapons at them.

"Wait! Don't shoot! They're -" before Parker says anything else, a sudden shot rang through the air.

___  
Sorry for the short chapter. Next will come quite quickly .


	9. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being kinda late. Life got in the way.
> 
> I’m so glad that this story is going along quite well.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and likes.
> 
> They motivate me!

The shot had been aimed toward Gwen, who immediately dogged it using her spider skills.

The other spiders stared in amazement for a second. 

That’s when a black guy with an eyepatch on came through the door.

“Lower your guns, idiots,” the black guy commands, and signals the men to lower their guns.

He glares at the spiders, a small smile plastered on his face.

“My name is Nicholas Fury, co-founder of SHIELD. I’ve come here to ask, why are you here? Who brought you?” Fury asks, his voice sounding rough.

Miles was the one to speak first. “Well, that’s funny- actually-“ Miles gets cut off by Noir.

“We don’t want to be here. We want to get back to our universes already. And, no, no one brought us here. Although, a portal did.” Noir explains, his hands deep in his pockets of his long coat.

“Uh huh... well, you will be coming with us until further notice.” Fury says.

“Uh... they are fine here! They don’t need to go to SHIELD!” Parker interrupts.

“No. They will be coming to SHIELD. We have more rooms for them to stay at. How do you think we manage to let the rest of Team Ultimate to stay with us?” Fury points out.

Parker shrugs. “I guess...”

Fury just shakes his head at Parker.

“Let’s go,” Fury tells the rest of the Spiders.

With no other choice, the others follow him.


	10. Fading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spiders meet with team ultimate.

The spiders had finally arrived at the SHIELD base.

Nick Fury then told them to meet the rest of Team Ultimate.

So, they stood, waiting for the team to suddenly pop up.

“Guys, I don’t feel so good,” PB suddenly says. 

The others stare at him, and then PB glitched.

“B?” Noir asks, concern rising in his voice.

PB glares painfully at them.

“W-e neeD tHe go-ober dev-ice,” was all that PB managed to say before glitching out some more.

“What’s going on?” Parker questions, confused.

“He’s glitching. Everyone give him some space,” Gwen orders.

Everyone did.

“Now what?” Parker asks.

PB then stopped glitching for the moment, and he fell to the ground. 

He moans in pain, then gets up.

“That sucked,” PB groans.

“You okay?” Noir asks, staring up at PB, clearly worried.

“Yeah, we just need to find a goober device so we can leave,” PB grunts.

“That’s not happening anytime soon,” a voice from behind them says.

They turn around to see Nick Fury.

“Why not?” PB asks, angrily.

Nick then shows them a monitor screen that has an newspaper headline of “OTHER SPIDER-MAN SIGHTINGS, AND NEW VILLAINS.”

“New villains?” Miles questions.

Miles catches a glimpse of the picture showing a face of Vulture. “Vulture!” Miles announces.

“Who?” Ham asked.

“The guy I saw before I went through my portal,” Miles explained.

“Oh,” Ham responds.

—-  
Shortly after, they met with Team Ultimate in the training room.

Parker, White Tiger, Nova, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist were the members of Team Ultimate.

The spiders informed them all of what happened and how they got there.

“Awesome,” Nova says,”They’re not as dumb as you, Parker!”

“Hey!” Parker complained,”Who’s the one who keeps getting D-minuses and F’s in school?”

Miles chuckles at the comment.

“Ouch, okay,” Nova responds.

“Hey, knock it off you two,” White Tiger tells them. 

“Alright. Get ready to show your moves, spiders. You will go against Team Ultimate, and test your skills on them,” Fury tells them.

Cage bumps his fists together. “I got this.”

Iron Fist shrugged. 

“Okay. Training starts in 3...2..1!”


	11. Fight Back

"3...2...1, GO!"

Once Miles Morales heard the words, he prepared himself for whomever was going to attack him. Or should he attack first?

Miles pondered on the thought of attacking first.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when his spidey senses started tingling.

Damn it!

Miles successfully dodged a hit from Parker- he realizes, and grimaced as he heard Parker accidentally slam his hand into the wall behind Miles.

"Ouch," Parker hisses. Parker stared at his arm, that hit the wall. He studied it for a second, before shrugging.

"Oh well.. guess I'll try again!" Parker exclaimed, before jumping towards Miles again.

Miles studied Parker's movements. 1...2... and his spidey senses went on again, and Miles barley was able to dodge another failed hit.

"Yo... can I help team up on this newbie?" A familiar voice spoke behind Miles. 

Miles turned around, and realized it was Peter B. PB.

PB had a smirk on his face, as if he was probably laughing at Parker's mistakes.

"Sure." Miles shrugged it off, and PB nods.

Parker stared at both of them. "Wait. That's not fair!"

"To late, we decided!" PB announced, before preparing his attack.

\---

Gwen studied who had been called White Tiger.

White Tiger seemed to be staring back.

"So..." Gwen began,"Shall we fight?"

White Tiger nods. 

And then, White Tiger pounced at Gwen.

Gwen jumped up from above Tiger.

Tiger grumbled something, as she stopped once she realized that Gwen was now at the spot Tiger used to stand.

Tiger snarled. Her hair from the back of her costume head whipped around a bit, and clenched her teeth.

"Try again!" Gwen called out. 

Tiger walks towards her.

And, she charged.

\----

When the timer? went off, Noir was ready.

Of course he was, he was a Nazi killer- in his dimension, he supposed.

He knows all the moves, and he was prepared to fight... this Powerman, and Iron Fist.

Powerman charged first at Noir- and Noir swiftly dodges.

Iron Fist followed suit, and tried to punch Noir with his fist- but Noir was able to dodge under the arm, and hold Fist in an arm lock.

Fist glared at Noir. "Dude. That's unfair."

Noir heard footsteps from behind, and Fist used that as an advantage to escape the arm lock.

"Let's try that again," Powerman says, standing next to Fist.

They both then charge at the same time.

\----

Peni Parker, and Peter Porker, stood in front of Nova.

Nova smirks. "Yo... try to catch me!"

Nova then had energy radiating around his body, and ended up flying.

Porker stares in disbelief. "Does he underestimate us?" Porker exclaimed.

Peni shrugged. "Not sure."

Porker somehow- manages to pull his large hammer out of the pockets from his pants. 

"You ready to get that idiot?" Porker asked.

"Totally!" Peni responded.

\-----

About an hour later, everyone in the battle had passed out due to exhaustion.

Fury expected that.

"Sir?" Coulson asks, coming up behind Fury.

"Yes?" 

"Take a look at this." Coulson says, pulling out a newspaper for Fury to see.

"GREEN GOBLIN AND THE NEW MYSTERIOUS VILLAIN SEEN TOGETHER AS IF THEY ARE WORKING TOGETHER." Fury reads out loud, as he looked at the newspaper.

"Something big is coming." Coulson mutters.

Fury sighed. "We need to train these new spiders- and Ultimate. We need help if we are to beat Goblin, and this new villain once and for all."  
\---------

 

MORE INFO ON THE FIGhTS WILL BE MENTIONED IN NEXT CHAPTER!  
THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE COMING ALONG THIS FANFIC!  
I DONT OWN MARVEL!


End file.
